Amor a Segunda vista
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: Que pasa cuando te reecuentras con alguien, ¿Que es mas importante?, ¿La primera o la segunda impresion?.


**Todos los personajes y lugares le perenecen a J.K. Rowling**

 _Y te pregunte_  
 _"Háblame De Ti"_  
 _de todos tus gustos_  
 _cuántos años tienes_  
 _y a que te dedicas_  
 _si sales con alguien_  
 _igual y con suerte_  
 _te encuentro solita_  
 _y dime qué opinas_  
 _crees que existe_  
 _el amor a primera vista_  
 _la verdad yo sí..._

Una mañana en una elegante oficina en el ministerio, un joven rubio estaba en su asiento, leyendo documentos, como todos los días. El rubio se paso una mano por el cabello, pensando en lo aburrida que era su vida. La puerta fue golpeada anunciando a un visitante, con un leve pase, esta se abrió dejando ver al ministro de magia, detrás del hombre de color, una pequeña figura estaba de pie, en ese instante el joven desconocía a la joven, así que observo a su jefe mientras este hablaba.

\- Buenos días Draco,- el joven se puso de pie, ante el saludo del ministro.

\- Buenos días,- hablo con respeto el joven heredero Malfoy. El hombre se aclaro la garganta para continuar.

\- Vengo con la persona que te ayudara, en el caso de mortifagos,- el joven asintió, viendo como la joven se acercaba,- ya la conoces ella es Hermione Granger, acaba de regresar así que necesita ponerse al día,- el rubio asintió impresionado por ella, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla y debía admitir que había cambiado mucho. Con el paso de los años, después de la segunda guerra, muchos cambios sucedieron en el mundo mágico, el joven heredero Malfoy, sufrió mucho, ya que al ver morir a sus padres a manos de mortifagos, que los consideraron traidores, el se había dedicado desde ese momento a atraparlos a todos, sin importar que entre ellos, hubiera conocidos, el joven endureció su alma, pero al mismo tiempo, tuvo una nueva perspectiva de vida, en eso estaba el que en su alma dejara de importarle la pureza de la sangre.

\- Un gusto verte,- la joven asintió.

\- Los dejos espero resultados pronto,- el ministro salió de la oficina, dejando solos a la leona y el príncipe de las serpientes. La joven por primera vez observo al joven frente a ella, mientras que el rubio, por un momento se perdió en esas orbes cafés, si bien es cierto se conocían desde la escuela, esa era la primera vez que la veía con otros ojos, sin burla en su interior solo observando el alma de la joven frente a él.

\- Hola,- dijo ella tímidamente, Draco como todo un caballero, la ayudo a sentarse, ella los veía con timidez, mientras que el se acomodaba frente a ella. ese día ambos jóvenes, charlaron mucho tiempo de cuestiones laborales.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, ambos estuvieron conviviendo alrededor de 2 meses, en ese tiempo ellos se conocieron totalmente en el ámbito laboral, crearon estrategias para encerrar a los que eran culpables, al final era para esa labor que los acercaron. Pero desde hacía un par de semanas, el joven rubio tenia la misma pregunta atravesando su mente, ¿Qué había sido de su vida?, solo sabía lo relacionado a su vida laboral, pero lo personal. Además en este tiempo, su sonrisa que era hermosa, su mirada el momento en que torpemente rosaban ambos sus manos, hacía sentir una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, el jamás se había sentido atraído por algo más que el físico por una dama, pero con ella, había algo mas, no solo su belleza lo atraía, era su forma de ser, así que una noche antes de que ella, se marchara él se atrevió.

\- Hermione,- hablo mientras observaba a la joven levantarse, ella giro su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos, se miraban, la misma sensación de pérdida de cordura, llego ante esas orbes cafés..

\- Dime Draco,- él se puso de pie para quedar frente a ella.

\- Podría invitarte a cenas,- ella iba a protestar, pero le continuo,- se que hemos pasado mucho tiempo, en esta oficina, pero jamás nos hemos conocido, así que espero saber más de ti,- dijo con firmeza el rubio, mientras con atrevimiento tomaba las manos de la joven.

\- Yo no que decir ya nos conocemos,- el negó.

\- En realidad, jamás hemos hablado nada de nosotros, siempre cosas de trabajo, nada más a fondo,- ella asintió comprendiendo, una cosa es que hubieran estado en la misma escuela, por años. Pero el trato siempre fue indiferente, mientras que hasta ese momento, eran desconocidos.

\- Está bien, nos vemos en el restaurante, brújula dorada,- el rubio asintió satisfecho por poder conocer mas a la joven, esta era su oportunidad, de hacer que lo conociera, sin prejuicios, dejando el pasado olvidado, él deseaba que fuera al nuevo Draco el que ella conociera, no al niño inmaduro que trato por años.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Esa noche el joven rubio, estaba en una elegante mesa, esperando con ansias a la joven de castaños cabellos, se sentía nervioso por una vez en su vida, no sabía que decirle a una mujer, solo sabía que si su plan resultaba, sería un hombre feliz. Sus ojos se iluminaron, cuando por la puerta observo entrar, a una dama con un sencillo vestido, se veía como un ángel. El se puso de pie caminando hasta llegar a ella, la joven al verlo se impresiono realmente era agradable su presencia, aun mas en shock estaba la castaña cuando el rubio tomo su mano con delicadeza y beso su mano, de inmediato ella se estremeció, ante el tacto de la mano del joven. Caminaron a la mesa donde ambos tomaron asiento unos frente al otro, desde el momento de su reencuentro, hubo algo más entre ellos, una conexión, que representaba aceptación. El joven tomo su mano mientras con un movimiento de varita hacia aparecer una hermosa flor, ella sonrió llenando el ambiente en esa mesa de calidez.

\- Te vez hermosa,- le aclaro, mientras ella se sonroja,- yo quería hablar contigo de algo importante,- la castaña asintió invitándolo a continuar,- habíamos hablado del desconocimiento que tenemos, en uno del otro, ya que a pesar del tiempo que pasamos en Hogwarts, nunca supimos nada de nosotros, solo lo elemental, además que lo poco que conoces de mi no es muy agradable, así que deseaba proponerte algo. Quiero conocerte, realmente lo que tu eres, tus gustos, disgustos, deseo saber más de ti, no solo lo que el mundo, sabe. Quiero que me hables de ti, como si no nos conociéramos, quiero que comencemos de cero,- la castaña medito, las palabras del rubio, debía admitir que el había cambiado mucho, ya no era el mismo niño, que pretendía ser el digno hijo de su padre, ahora años después había madurado mucho. La idea que le presentaba era tentadora, ya que el conocerlo a fondo era algo que ella deseaba, siempre fue una persona que daba ganas de conocer. La joven asintió dando a entender al joven frente a ella, que deseaba continuar con su idea,- mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y el de usted.

\- Hermione Granger,- ambos juntaron su mano en un saludo, sonriéndose por primera vez en su vida, sentían que estaban en el lugar correcto. La conexión fue inmediata ya que ambos desearon saber más del otro. Pasaron los minutos hasta que la comida apareció en sus platos.

\- ¿Porque leyes mágicas?,- cuestiono el joven.

\- Siempre me ha gustado la defensa, además creo que estar de este lado del ministerio, te da más armas de ayudar, aun mas que una varita y estar en el campo de batalla,- el joven asintió,- ¿y tú?,- cuestiono mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

\- Quería atrapar a todos aquellos que lastimaron a mi familia, un grupo de mortifagos, mato a mis padres por considerarlos traidores, a mi no me mataron, porque dijeron que el haber visto morir, era suficiente para hacer de mi vida miserable, así que decidí hacer que pagara, no con una varita, era mejor darles el futuro que merecen, quedarse en la prisión siempre,- la castaña asintió, aun nerviosa por saber lo ocurrido con los padres del rubio.

\- Lo siento de verdad, es una noticia terrible lo de tus padres,- el asintió agradecido.

\- ¿vives sola?,- ella asintió.

\- Antes de la guerra les borre la memoria a mis padres, para protegerlos, lamentablemente, cuando los encontré nunca pude devolverles, su vida. Por lo tanto comencé a vivir con Harry, en la casa que le heredo Sirius, después me independicé, ahora desde hace un par de años, vivo solo,- afirmo la castaña.

\- Es una pena lo de tus padres,- dijo el joven, tomando su mano, el sabía que era mucho atrevimiento, pero no podía evitarlo. Pasaron los platillos frente a ellos, hablando de trivialidades, antes de el postre, el rubio ya sabía mucho de la castaña. Su color favorito, que tenía a su gato a pesar de que ya estaba bastante grande, sabia detalles, como que odiaba las cosas muy dulces, además de averiguar que era una mujer realmente sencilla. Al terminar el postre, salieron del restaurante, decidieron dar un paseo, él quería hacerle dos preguntas más, pero no se atrevía, sentía que sería pasar una línea entre ellos, hasta que llegaron a un hermoso parque, en el mundo muggle, ambos se quedaron observando, una fuente, mientras el rubio hablaba,- espero no te moleste mi pregunta, pero ¿tienes novio?,- cuestiono el rubio, ella bajo la cabeza, así que él se reprendió mentalmente, antes de que el hablara, ella rompió el silencio.

\- No,- dijo simplemente, para después agregar,- hace un par de años, salía con alguien, pero él me dejo, un día por no querer avanzar más en nuestra relación, él deseaba un compromiso más serio, pero no quise ya que no había esa conexión con él,- no como la que siento contigo, pensó la castaña. Por alguna razón el rubio pensó, que eso era algo bueno, él quería saber todo de ella, incluso si alguien le había roto el corazón, deseaba repararlo.

Desde ese día algo los unió, esa noche marco el inicio, de una hermosa relación, ambos se sintieron felices juntos, se conocieron y comenzaron amarse, deseaban su compañía, ya que el amor los unión, pero algo mas el hecho de conocerse, sin mentiras, el haber desnudado su alma con la persona amada, era una forma de tener esa unión.

Una noche ambos jóvenes, charlaban ambos recordaban bellos momentos en el tiempo que llevaban de relación. Hasta que el joven rubio hablo.

\- Hay una pregunta que siempre quise hacerte,- ella sonrió,- crees en el amor a primera vista,- ella negó,- yo si creo que existe porque eso fue lo que me paso contigo.

\- Pero nosotros nos había conocido desde hace mucho,- afirmo la castaña.

\- El hecho es que cuando nos reencontramos, nos vimos y charlamos como si no lo hiciéramos, como si esa vez fuera la primera vez, que nos vimos, ya que la forma en que nos conocimos, fue plena sin rodeos, me demostraste que podíamos estar juntos, y conocernos realmente como somos.

\- Te amo Draco,- la castaña le afirmo.

\- Y yo mi sabelotodo,- la miro a los ojos,- sabes que fui feliz, cuando supe, que tu corazón no estaba ocupado, y aun mas cuando aceptaste el mío. Aunque para ese momento ya era tuyo, ya que desde que te volví a ver, te lo di, me lo arrancaste del pecho y te lo quedaste,- la castaña se sonrojo,- a pesar Hermione, de creer en el amor a primera vista, de saber que en el momento en que te vi, me enamore de ti, que al conocerte fue borrando atrás el pasado, porque los ojos que te vieron en esa oficina, no fueron los del niño inmaduro, fueron los del hombre, el que se enamoro de ti,- el joven tomo el mentón de su novia, y lo beso, con dulzura y amor, sus labios como siempre parecían hechos el uno para el otro, ese momento fue emocionante como cada beso, que se daban, se demostraban el amor que necio, de una charla, donde ambos decidieron conocerse, nadie creería que con decir háblame de ti, estas dos almas caerían en una mor tan profundo que los llevaría hasta este momento. Cuando se separaron la castaña sonrió, tomo las manos de Draco y hablo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que yo cree?,- cuestiono,- que el amor a primera vista existe, pero el amor a segunda vista es aun mejor.

 _"Háblame De Ti"_  
 _cuéntame tus penas o si alguna vez_  
 _alguien te ha lastimado_  
 _si tu corazón por el momento es libre_  
 _o ya está ocupado_  
 _porque el mío creo que a partir de hoy_  
 _alguien me lo ha robado_  
 _y esa eres tú_  
 _"Háblame De Ti"_  
 _ojala y me digas que estas disponible_  
 _solo para mí..._


End file.
